


Bad Romance

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--old work--</p><p>set before Olive's wedding, Hattie gets possessive, and claims ownership of her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

\--

~*Bad Romance*~

(Olive's P.O.V.)

\--

"I don't know what you see in him," she was pacing; circling me like a vulture. Oh, yes, I was intimidated; Hattie's aura sent chills down my spine.

"He listens to me, and--" she put her fingers to my lips; "Oh, he listens to you? A-ha!" She smirks; that patronizing look that I've never been able to grow fond of. It's wicked and horrible, and I want to look away from her, but she grasps my chin;

"Ollie, haven't I always listened to you?" her lips are much too close to mine…

"Y-yes.."

"And haven't I always given you what you've wanted?"

"Hattie--"

Her lips are suddenly against mine; forbidden and wrong; sweet and wonderful…

And my mouth just opens, like it always does, allowing her tongue to slip inside…

She's on top of me again, legs on either side of my hips, hands undoing my corset…lips trailing kisses down my neck;

"I love you, Ollie…"

I've never believed her.

She sinks her teeth into my neck; sucking hard…oh, no, Hattie, don't….oh god…

Her hand is pulling my knickers down my hips; "He'll never be able to satisfy you like I can, Ollie."

Oh, she's right…

Wetness has already began to pool between my thighs, and her hand is--

"Hattie!"

She smirks again; "There, now, that's a good girl."

Her fingers slip inside of me--

Her breath is erratic in my ear--

Oh, Olive, you are mine--

Her free hand is playing with my breasts, kneading them in her hand--

She licked the blossoming bruise on my neck--

Olive, tell me you want me--

"I want you bad"--

"Yes, yes you do"--

Her fingers slipped deeper inside of me--

My legs spread wider--

He doesn't love you, but I do, Ollie--

I felt dizzy--

High--

"Oh, god, Hattie!"

I clung to her--

Arms wrapped around her neck, lips on hers, her fingers moving and thrusting into me so roughly that it hurt, and then--

A gasp tore from my throat, and Hattie laughed--

A high cackle that bounced off the walls and made my head hurt--

"See? I told you. He'll never be able to satisfy you like I can."

She pushed me off her, her fingers slipping out of me haphazardly. I fell back onto the bed, gasping and feeling like I was going to cry.

"Little sister," she said, smirking at me, brushing hair out of her eyes, "I won't attend your wedding. Goodnight, Olive." And she pecked me on the cheek, and left me, smirking still.


End file.
